Imperial to Inquisitor
by stampylongirl53
Summary: Captain idger lived her whole live since age 2 as an a person imperial navy, finally after 12 years she becomes a full fledged officer and captain till 7 years later she meets The Seven Sister who discovers her force sensitivity that she hidden for many years. Without a choice she must leave Kallus her father figure and become an inquisitor. Disclaimer I don't own SWR
1. Chapter 1

Captain Arze stood right next to Admiral Konstantine as the imperial shuttle landed, after a few seconds the ramp dropped revealing a Mirialan female. Konstantine stepped forward and introduced himself he motioned to the young Imperial Captain. Arze stepped forward "Captain Bridger at your command ma'am "The Seventh Sister nodded at Captain Bridger, "Aren't you a little young for the title of captain?" Captain Bridger nodded "I am quite young to be a Captain but I have demonstrated my authoritative skills as a Lieutenant Inquisitor." Inside Arze's feelings she felt cold and fear she knew if Lord Vader or any of the inquisitors discovered her Force Sensitivity that they would train her or worse. The Admiral looked at the 17 year old Captain "Captain Bridger please escort the inquisitor to her quarters" he ordered. Arze nodded and saluted him "yes sir right away sir" she said in her imperial accent.

The Seventh sister sighed, "So, Captain Bridger, am I correct?" The Seventh Sister thought for a moment, "Odd, I just had an encounter with a boy of the same last name, it must be popular," The Seventh sister shook her head, "Well then, lead the way, Captain Bridger." Arze nodded "yes inquisitor that is my official rank" she motioned "follow me"

The Seventh Sister nodded and followed Captain Bridger. Seven sensed something was off about the girl. Noticing that she was staring at Captain Bridger for too long and looked at her droid. The droid beeped a few things. "I guess so…" Arze turned her back to the Seven Sister "is something wrong inquisitor?" The Seventh Sister shook her head, "No no,my droid is just… my… droid," Seven sighed. She wasn't sure if she was still on edge from earlier or if there really was something off about her. Seven's droid chirped a few times, "No, even he's not dumb enough to do that." The captain nodded and still felt the cold dark presence when they got to the turbolift she swiped her Identification Card and both of them stepped inside the elevator. Seven's droid beeped a few more times, "Hey, don't blame me, it was The Fifth Brother's fault they were destroyed," she responded. The droid continued chirping. "We can't go back for them now." The droid made a sighing noise then continued chirping. "I don't think he'd do that." Seven said looking away from her droid. Arze felt fear and anger in the inquisitor "something troubles you Inquisitor?"

The Seventh Sister shook her head, "Not really, my droid, for whatever reason, was shaken by the battle earlier. I had two others but, they didn't make it," Seven said with a sigh. The droid chirped once more. Seven rolled her eyes, "Unlikely, but yes, I have noticed." Arze raised an eyebrow 'what have you noticed?" she asked hoping that the inquisitor didn't sense her through the force. The Seventh Sister let out an annoyed sigh, "Nothing you should concern yourself with." The droid chipped and landed on Seven's arm. "I do not have time to test that, not to mention, I don't have his DNA" Seven told the droid. She then looked at Captain Bridger, "I think you're making her nervous." Arze smiled a bit "actually I am a girl not a boy, you yourself aren't the only one who has called me a boy" She panicked 'she is noticing my force identity' she said inside the force. The droid chirped loudly and pointed at Captain Bridger. Seven rolled her eyes, "Could you stop? I already told you we don't have time. Besides, right now I just want lie down." The droid chirped and floated off of Seven's shoulder. "And how is that my fault?" Seven scowled at the droid. The droid floated to Arze and she was shocked it chirped and beeped loudly. Arze was able to understand this droid 'she is force sensitive' her eyes opened "you must be mistaken I am not force sensitive droid, I am just one of the many Imperial Captains on board" she told the droid. Seven rolled her eyes, "Look, you are just spooked about what happened earlier. Besides, true or not, I don't feel like going into conspiracies right now. I haven't slept in two days." The droid shock it's head and beeped ' She is force sensitive Seven ' Arze paled "droid quit talking nonsense" she panicked then all of a sudden her blaster started floating. Arze muttered "oh no I have been noticed" "Just another thing that I have to deal with. I love you but sometimes you really annoy me." Seven said scowling at her droid. Seven then turned to Captain Bridger, "I request you take us both down to the med bay for a 'test'" Bridger nodded "Yes inquisitor" she said as she twitched the button to go to the med bay area.

Meanwhile, in the Med bay:

The Seventh Sister had a needle in her hand, she then gave it to her droid. The droid floated over to Arze with it in one of it's little claw hands. Seven let out a long sigh, "I'm not going to lie, it will hurt, but it will hurt more if you flinch. So don't." Arze nodded "understood."

The droid pushed the needle into Azre, waited a few moments, then floated the needle back to Seven took the needle and carefully brought it over to the examination table. The droid chirped a few times. "I'd say about five minutes." Seven said, then looked up at the droid, "You are so lucky you're the only one left."Arze's eyes widened " what do you mean "You are so lucky you're the only one left?'" Seven laughed a little, "You're worried so easy," she rolled her eyes, "I was talking to my pet. The little thing who, i swear, tries it's hardest to keep me from sleeping." The droid chirped as if offended. "Well you are small, you can't tell me otherwise," Seven said turning back to the was shocked " so what did you find Inquisitor?"

Seven rolled her eyes, "Hold on! I get you're nervous but… oh hey, the results are in and… oh… you're actually, fairly strong in the force. So get ready for the next few years of your life to become a living hell." Arze mind had gone off in million of directions " how did you find out I've been hiding my force presence for years the Grand Inquisitor never discovered me how did you find out?"

"What do you mean? My droid started going off about it then the thing with your gun- wait, you've met the grand the inquisitor?" The droid chirped very loudly, seven bopped the top of it. "Could you not?" She asked, then turned to Arze, "Also I took some of your blood and tested it for medichlorians." Arze nodded " I have and I kept my force sensitivity under the radar for many years" she smirked "15 to be exact" Seven squinted her eyes, "And yet I found out in under five minutes. It feels as though something wanted me to find out." Arze smiled a bit "right" but inside of her she wondered 'I am an Imperial Officer not a Inquisitor in training, my place has always been in the navy not anywhere else. What will happen I have my orders to stay here at my post and wait for further commands from Lord Vader Tarkin or Agent Kallus. I can't leave my post it has been a dream and my goal to become a Grand Moff' The Seventh Sister smiled, "Your mind wanders, do you have a question?" Arze nodded " not to offend you Inquisitor but I am an Imperial Officer not a Inquisitor in training, my place has always been in the navy not anywhere else. What will happen to my rank and duties? I have strict orders to stay here at my post and wait for orders from Lord Vader, Grand Moff Tarkin or Agent Kallus. I can't leave my post it is against the oath I swore under the Imperial Crest 5 years ago" she stated then she looked down embarrassed on what she would say next " It has always been a goal of mine to become a Grand Moff since I was a child." she said smiled, "Ambitious, huh? While I can't change my answer may I ask what makes you want to become a grand moff?"Arze rubbed her neck "because I have always wanted to see myself in high commanding positions." she responded. "Interesting, however technically becoming an inquisitor is an instant rank boost," Seven looked down and turned away from Arze, "You'll just have to get used to what's about to come," Seven looked back up, "Not to mention, the competition, but that's the fun part."Arze was scared she knew that if she didn't have a choice in this matter "I don't have a choice right?"Seven sighed, "Nobody has a choice I'm afraid. If I were to try and hide you then I could be killed for treason." Her droid chipped a few times. "Not mention I'd have to taken it out of my droid's memory."Arze bowed her head and then she got up from the chair "I will go pack my bags" she turned to Seven "Just make sure Agent Kallus,Tarkin,and Lord Vader are informed." She said sadly she didn't want to leave the destroyer or leave Kallus behind. She never told anyone that she even saw Kallus as her father and leaving him without telling him goodbye would hurt her.

Kallus watched as Arze packed her things, "Are you sure you have to leave so soon?" Arze turned her head and sighed "I have no choice" She walked to him "I don't want to leave Kallus I've always been under your watch for 15 years of my life." she cried. Kallus wrapped his arms around Azre, "Inquisitors, it's though there only point is to ruin lives, more than normal. All I can do is watch as that jerk takes you away."Arze hugged him which was something she would never do, ever since the age of 2 when she was brought to Kallus she always called him 'Father' in secret she never called him that in her life and she knew this might be the last time she would ever see him "I love you dad" she cried "I will miss you so much." she finished when she said that Seven entered the room. Seven smiled, "Is now a bad time? We have to leave soon, the shuttle has already arrived." Kallus scowled at Seven, "Where are you taking her, exactly?" He said in an angry tone. Seven shook her head, "I'm afraid that's classified." Kallus let go of Azre, "What are you going to do with her?!" Seven sighed, "I… I, that's also… Classified, but perhaps you'll see her again." Seven looked at Arze, "Even if she's, a little different."Seven smiled, "Is now a bad time? We have to leave soon, the shuttle has already arrived." Kallus scowled at Seven, "Where are you taking her, exactly?" He said in an angry tone. Seven shook her head, "I'm afraid that's classified." Kallus let go of Azre, "What are you going to do with her?!" Seven sighed, "I… I, that's also… Classified, but perhaps you'll see her again." Seven looked at Arze, "Even if she's, a little different."Arze unbuttoned her uniform collar and took off her necklace, it was a silver chain with the Imperial Crest in the middle she then handed it to Kallus "something to remind you of me." She said sadly then she walked to her nightstand and grabbed a picture of her and Kallus when she was 12 years old at that time she just graduated from the Imperial Navy Academy, she put it in her bag along with her uniforms and other necessities. She grabbed her personal datapad and locked her bag. She then grabbed the handle and looked at Seven "I am ready to go Inquisitor." She said holding back her tears. Kallus tried his hardest to keep from crying, but tears still swelled up in his eyes. Seven had already walked into the shuttle. Kallus sighed and looked at Arze, "Stay strong… No matter what they do to you just promise me that you'll stay strong." Kallus looked around, "I… I… I love you… Azre. I've wanted to tell you for so long, I just couldn't, you… You're like… A daughter… To me," Kallus voice shifted as he spoke. Seven poked her head out of the shuttle, "Hurry up, Bridger, we need to leave!"Arze cried "I...love you...dad" she hugged him for the last time 'I promise I will keep strong no matter what they do to me." she cried harder "I will try to contact you when ever I can." She then felt a hand on her shoulder it was Seven's.

"We need to go." Seven insisted. Kallus scowled at Seven, "You better not hurt her, she's only a child!" He hissed. Seven rolled her eyes, "You seem emotionally unstable," Seven looked at Arze, "Come on now."Arze looked at Seven then at Kallus "Kallus please do something I don't want to go, I-" she was interrupted when Seven grabbed her wrist. Kallus grabbed Seven's arm, "Don't do this, please don't do this! She's only a child!" Rage built up in his eyes, 'I swear if you dare hurt her!" Seven ripped her arm from his grip, "Don't you dare touch me, Kallus! Besides, if I had a choice I'd be asleep right now." Seven looked back at Arze, who was trying to pull away. She used the force to hold her still, "Now now, you have nowhere to run, it's easier that you just come with me."Arze tried to run to Kallus who loved her as his own daughter but she couldn't then she felt the force drag her away from the person she loved the most "No!" She screamed.

Seven only sighed as she dragged Arze into the inhaled deeply as the door closed slowly. She let Arze go as soon as it closed and sat down."So, is there anything I should know?" She asked, crossing one leg over the ran to the door banging on it "Kallus!" She clearly was emotionally disturbed about this "will...I...ever...see...Kallus...again?" She said in between her crying "can I talk to him during training?" She was desperate to talk to him he was the only person she cared about in her entire life, she sat down on the floor of the shuttle and brought her knees to her chest and cried. After a few minutes she looked at Seven " how long will my training be?"Seven sighed, she felt a sympathetic for the girl. That was rare feeling for her. "You can only talk to him if it's for a mission, and as for how long you training will be, I am uncertain,"she looked around until she spotted her droid, "Oh good, I almost thought I forgot you," Seven looked back at Arze, "Any other questions?"Arze looked forward and tried her best to recuperate herself but failed she started crying again as if she lost her own father in war or death "Can I at least send him a halo letter? Or something to tell him I am alright and okay?" She sniffed "Where are we going?" She sniffed again "am I going to meet anyone like you an inquisitor or a trainer?""Like I said, you may only contact him when needed. As in for the sake of the mission, and while I can't tell you where we are going I'll have you know something,you are related to another inquisitor in training, I believe her name was Shadow. Technically 35 but that's irrelevant," Seven yawned, "I actually don't know what inquisitor will be training you however." Arze recognized the name Shadow it was her younger sister's name "you mean Andsan?" She smiled as the tries went away "she isn't 35 she fakes her age a lot is only 15." She recalled a memory when she was 9 "I recall when I was 9 a level 2 Imperial Navy Academy Cadet she was taken by an inquisitor named The Fifth Brother, I never heard about her twin brother Ezra but I found out a year ago when he started committing treason." She felt something poke her neck and she suddenly felt tired "I am sleepy I don't know why but-" she couldn't finish her sentence when suddenly she knocked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Roles. Tumblr account

Arze - Askarzebridger

7 sister- askthesevensister

Openings for tumblr members

agent Kallus (the father figure to Arze)

tarkin (not an imperial story and RP without him)

5th brother (because he is cool and he and seven are the possible trainers of Arze)

Andsan Shadow Bridger (younger sister of Arze but the twin sister of Ezra)

requirements

email (gmail)

tumblr account

And

THANK YOU TO ALL OUR READERS AND CAST

to Dave

if you use this story as a episode please contact me through my Fanfiction account

and love the show


End file.
